Fun way to go through movies
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: I decided to change the movies to make them more fun. Also dirtier. Specifics inside. Leave opinions in reviews or PMs. Warnings inside.


I do not own the Resident Evil(movie) series or any of the characters. I'm playing down the swearing a bit and can't remember the words very well or find it online. I'm changing it.

Full Summary and real name: The Pornographic adventures of Alice. Alice travels through the movies kicking ass but never really finds anyone that doesn't die that she likes. I decided to fix that.

WARNINGS: Femslash, futa, rape, possibly bestiality, possibly slutty Alice.

* * *

Routine Supply Run...As If

Alice ducked behind a hedge glancing around silently at the front door of a church. Someone had opened it then had shut it again when a swarm of around fifty zombies had tried to break in. Alice could probably kill them all but her priority wasn't to save someone too stupid to keep the door closed in a zombie apocalypse. She glanced up at the ceiling and got another reason not to go in. Three Lickers were on the roof silently crawling toward a hole. Alice smirked at the person's bad luck and began walking away toward a motor cycle. Just as she started it and was about to drive away, someone screamed from the church and a gun went off.

Alice grit her teeth. She knew she should just leave. But she couldn't. She saw a fence fallen that formed a ramp and sped toward it jumping the bike through the stained glass window on the front of the church. She landed in the aisle between the pews narrowly missing three survivors who had managed to get out of her way. The bike hit a Licker sending him back against a fallen pillar. Alice squealed to a stop and threw the helmet she had been wearing aside looking around.

"Move!" Alice said.

The two women stepped out of her way and she sped off then flipped off of the bike. A moment later a Licker landed in front of the bike and grabbed it leaping into the air. Alice drew two pistols firing and hit the gas tank turning the bike and the Licker holding it into a giant fire ball. They both crashed back down to the floor and the survivors shrank back from the debris.

Alice put her pistols away drawing two Mp5's and firing at the second one. It avoided her shots but she shot at the supports for the cross instead and just as the Licker landed on the table in front of the cross, it broke free and fell on it. The Licker that had been hit by the bike appeared from under the pillar and leapt at Alice. She dropped her Mp5's and pulled out a shotgun blasting it in the head and sending it flying. The the one pinned under the cross began struggling to pull himself out from under it and Alice walked over to it pumping another shell into the barrel of her shotgun and blasted the Licker in the head blowing it up and splattering its head onto one of the women's shoes and earning a disbelieving look.

"Who the Hell are you?" the woman asked.

"Name's Alice," Alice said. "Your welcome."

"I didn't ask for your help," the woman said.

"You'd be dead by now without me though," Alice said.

"She's right," the only male said. "Thanks. Peyton Wells."

"Alice," Alice said. "You're welcome."

"Jill," the woman said.

"Terri Morales," the other woman said. "Can we get out of here before anything else gets in now?"

"Front door's clear," Alice said. "We should get moving."

They all left quietly through the front door and made their way away from the church. The walk was uneventful with no zombies being close enough to notice them. Finally they had to rest so they stopped in a graveyard and Peyton groaned leaning against a tree. Alice drew her pistol aiming at him and Jill aimed at her. Alice aimed back with her other pistol.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jill asked.

"He's wounded, the infection is spreading," Alice said.

"I'm fine," Peyton said.

"We should take care of him now," Alice said turning back to Peyton. It'll be more difficult later. You know that."

"No," Jill said stepping forward so that Alice's gun was against her throat. "If it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself."

"As you wish," Alice said putting her guns away. "It's nothing personal. But in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead. Moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them, probably succeed. I'm sorry. It's just the way it is."

Just then, hands exploded out of the ground just behind Terri grabbing her legs and tripping her. Jill grabbed Terri's hands trying to pull her away from the zombie and Alice kicked it in the head killing it. Zombies began digging their way out of the ground all over the graveyard. They swarmed toward them and Alice sprung into action.

She kicked on in the head killing it then spun and smashed her knee into a second's head also killing it. She spun around behind a third's back and killed it as quickly as the others. Jill told Terri to stay back and moved to help Alice. She killed the zombies quickly and efficiently but Alice still made her look like she was flailing around barely doing anything. Alice killed one zombie by smashing her forearm into its neck while Jill snapped another's neck. Alice flipped one over her shoulder and smashed its head on the ground as Jill tripped one then climbed on top of it to pin it down and snapped its neck. Alice spun killing three zombies with a single punch each. Jill snapped one zombie's neck under her arm and kicked another in the throat. Alice kicked a zombie in the chest and it flew into a tombstone and the tombstone smashed. Jill threw a zombie onto the ground then stomped on its head. She punched another sending it reeling, and its head smashed on a tombstone. Peyton managed to take three down and snap their necks during this time.

After another couple seconds, they looked around. They had killed at least a dozen or more but there were still too many to count coming.

"There's too many of them," Alice said. "Let's get out of here. This way."

They all ran away from the zombies quickly. Once they had put some distance between themselves and the graveyard, they ducked into an abandoned building. Jill and Alice did a quick sweep of the building and made sure there was no way anything was getting in as well as there were no zombies inside. Once they were sure it was clear, they returned to the others.

"We'll rest here," Alice said. "I'm going to go find some food. You three stay here."

"I'm going with you," Jill said. "Call me crazy but I don't trust you."

"What about them?" Alice asked.

"I'll be fine," Peyton said. "I'm not going to turn yet."

"Alright then," Alice said. "Let's go."

They left the building and headed inward silently looking for any stores. After about fifteen minutes, they found an abandoned general store that still had some food and other supplies. They were only worried about food but they did find a medical kit. As they were gathering supplies, a swarm of about a hundred zombies arrived and began to loiter around the door. Luckily they didn't try to break down the door.

"Is there a back door?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Jill said looking around at the completely square store. "No restroom either."

Alice smirked and leaned back against the end of the counter sitting down where the zombies couldn't see her. Jill sat against a shelf where she could watch her.

"I'm not going to turn on you or your friends," Alice said. "I want to live as much as you."

"Sometimes surviving requires that others die," Jill said.

"I don't believe that," Alice said. "I believe there's always another way."

Jill smiled. She believed the same and suddenly she found that she liked the woman in front of her. And the woman had saved her life from the Lickers. As if on que, a Licker appeared beside Jill already swinging its arm to kill her with its claws. Before it could, Alice, quite literally, tackled it. It kicked her back into the counter and leapt at Jill again. This time, Alice pulled out her Mp5's and began blasting it. It flew backward landing on the floor and Alice continued shooting it until it was unrecognizable.

"Thanks," Jill said before wincing as pain shot through her arm.

Alice instantly slid over to her and moved her arm so she could see. There was a scratch on Jill's arm from one of the Licker's claws but Jill wasn't infected.

"You'll live," Alice said looking at Jill and both realized that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Good," Jill said as both blushed.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Neither understood why they had begun to kiss but also didn't want to stop. Alice placed a hand on the side of Jill's face pulling her closer and Jill placed her hands on Alice's hips. Their tongues began to dance together making them both moan and press closer to each other. Alice straddled Jill's left leg pressing her own against Jill's crotch and they began to grind. they ground faster and harder moaning into each other's mouth for a short time then pulled back and quickly stripped themselves before instantly rejoining and continuing.

After another minute or two, Alice pulled away to look at Jill and Jill took the opportunity to do the same. Jill had C-cup breasts, a beautiful body, perfectly smooth skin, and a perfectly clean shaven pussy. Alice had B-cup breasts, also had a beautiful body and smooth skin, and was also shaved. They both grinned and Jill moved forward to continue as they had been but Alice shoved her back then bent down and began to kiss and lick one of her breasts while massaging the other. After a moment she took Jill's nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it while her free hand moved down to Jill's crotch and began to run through her slit. Jill moaned loudly and Alice sped up biting down lightly on the nipple before switching breasts. She gave that breast the same treatment while slipping a finger into Jill's tight cunt. Jill arched her back moaning and Alice sped up. Jill's moans grew along with her pleasure until she was beginning to shake as her climax drew near. Suddenly Alice stopped moving up to kiss her. Jill groaned and tried to pull Alice's hand back to her pussy but Alice simply placed her hands on Jill's shoulders.

"Alice..." Jill said between kisses. "Please."

"Please what?" Alice asked pulling back and grinning.

"Don't stop," Jill said.

Alice smiled and moved down between Jill's legs and began running her tongue over Jill's outer lips. Jill moaned and pressed her crotch against Alice. Alice pushed her tongue inside Jill and Jill arched her back pressing harder. Then Alice moved up to Jill's clit running her tongue over it quickly while pushing two fingers into Jill and pumping them as fast as she could. Jill all but screamed as she came almost instantly and Alice drank as much of Jill's juices as she could. Once Jill had come down from her orgasm, Alice lay back and Jill instantly dove between her legs and began licking her clit. Alice moaned as Jill pushed three fingers into her and began pumping fast. After a moment, Alice began pushing back against Jill and Jill slipped her pinky into Alice who almost came right then. Alice, however, wasn't satisfied so she shoved against Jill's hand hard forcing Jill's entire hand into her pussy before she shook violently and came. Jill waited for Alice to calm down but not for her to stop being overly sensitive.

After a moment, Jill began pumping her hand in and out of Alice as hard and fast as she could and Alice screamed loudly and began meeting Jill's thrusts. Within minutes Alice was coming again but Jill kept going. Finally, after two minutes of a constant orgasm, Jill finally stopped pulling her hand out and beginning to lick it clean. After a moment she stopped and held it in front of Alice who began licking her own juices off of it. Once Jill's hand was clean, Alice pinned her to the floor and shoved her hand into Jill. Jill screamed from a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure as Alice instantly began to thrust her hand in hard and fast managing to push it in halfway up the forearm, somehow. Jill barely noticed through the amount of pleasure she felt that made her lose track of everything. After less than a minute, Jill came hard and nearly pushed Alice's arm back out but Alice continued. She didn't stop until Jill began begging her to stop. Alice finally pulled her arm out and they both began to lick it clean, Jill still gasping for breath and shaking violently. When Jill had fully calmed down, Alice kissed her and Jill kissed her back. Their tongues danced for a moment then Alice dressed both since Jill was barely able to move.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did we do that?" Jill asked.

"Sounds like you're complaining to me," Alice said.

"I could never complain," Jill said. "That was the best fuck of my life."

"Good," Alice said. "It was fun."

"Yeah," Jill agreed smiling and looking over at the door to see the zombies had moved on. "Hard to believe they didn't hear."

"As loud as you were screaming it's hard to believe the others didn't hear," Alice said grinning and pulling Jill up. "We should get some food and head back."

"Aw," Jill said. "We should do this again some time."

"After we escape," Alice said. "Hopefully a little slower next time, though."

Jill smiled and nodded and Alice grabbed a few snacks before they headed back.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I want your input, should I just leave it as Alice and Jill or should I make Alice a total slut? Also, I was thinking either Lickers raping Alice or infected dogs. Thoughts?


End file.
